


Umbra

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Friendship, Wing Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: For once, she didn't mind the wet weather. Follows "Rubedo Remiges".





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> _Fullmetal Alchemist_ © Hiromu Arakawa and Square-Enix. _Kingdom Hearts_ © Disney and Square-Enix

Riza had originally intended to deliver some research the Elric brothers and Mei had found to Roy, but instead had to go search for the black-haired man. None of the others had seen him anywhere within the main compound, except Yuffie who said that she had spotted him near the ramparts that faced Hollow Bastion. Riza excused herself to go look for the wayward alchemist, finding the opportunity to get some fresh air. Judging by the change in pressure and the scent, as well Ed's complaints about his leg acting up, it looked as if it was going to rain. Aerith commented that it meant the world's weather system was on the mend, and she was eagerly looking forward to seeing plants bloom in the wild again.

Passing by the marketplace, Riza didn't stop observing her surroundings. Here, the weapons and armor shop owner haggled with one of the folks that served as part of the patrol teams. There, two Moogles argued with each other over the proper proportion and ingredients to use over an item that was suppose to boost one's magical resistance and performance at the same time, the soot marks a rather stark contrast on their fur. Nearby, Scrooge McDuck was urging his nephews to watch out for the accounts that apparently Havoc needed. In the distance, several children played games in their raincoats with their hoods down, a puppy playing along with them.

It was rather refreshing, yet she couldn't stop the ache forming in her chest. Seeing the puppy reminded her of Hayate, whom she had to leave behind when their world was overrun by Heartless. Seeing the children play with shrieks of joy and the people go about their business brought to mind of the uncountable millions of lives that might not have made it off world.

For a moment, Riza felt that she didn't deserve to have escaped, to have survived. Just like what he said regarding Ishval. Yet at the same time, it felt like a price: the living had to carry on for the dead, to move forward. Certainly something that Edward would think up in all his blunt but honest glory. Steps became more resolute as she climbed the steps and finally sought out her target. He was sitting in a crenel, looking out at the castle that Leon hoped to reclaim someday.

"If you're not careful, you might fall off, Roy."

In this world, it was only when they were truly alone that she used his first name, defaulting to "General" when others are present. While neither of them, Edward, or the Armstrongs were part of the Amestrian military at the moment, they still called each by their ranks out of habit. Perhaps of keeping something of their world alive, if only subconsciously.

A cheeky smirk, before turning his gaze back to Hollow Bastion and slightly shifting aside. Taking the unspoken invitation, Riza sat next to him all the while making sure of any defensive points.

"And what brings you out here?"

"The Elrics and Mei have some notes that they would like to have your input. Major Armstrong has already given his."

"Oh? What were they researching?"

"Refining the combination of this world's magic system with our knowledge of alchemy. Merlin thinks that it could help the Restoration Committee."

"Ah. I'll see about giving my input then."

"Good."

Riza remain seated, simply enjoying the quietness and the break. In Amestris, it was difficult to truly relax, as there were still enemies from within and outside the government. Here, she could feel herself loosening just a little more and...

...a large wet drop smacked itself against her nose, causing her to blink. Just as the skies opened up, Riza heard a snap of bone and the rustling of feathers before feeling warmth surrounding her. Glancing to her left showed a drenched Roy angling his lone wing to act as a cover, looking as if nothing was absolutely wrong even though he was being soaked while she stayed dry. The torn hole in his shirt meant repairs again, although perhaps it would be more prudent to alter them instead...

"Is it wise?" she asked softly.

Riku had spoke of his experience of using the darkness, how constant usage can weaken a person's heart's natural defenses of light, the eventual psychological damages, as well his own road starting from his desire of leaving Destiny Islands. From his tones, she gathered that it wasn't something that the teenager (really, he was practically an adult) was proud of, having succumbed to it in spite of his own good intentions. The older Keyblade wielder did admit that he was impressed at how Roy hadn't suffer as badly compared to others he had encountered in the past.

"It's my own darkness and I've accepted it." Wistfulness, his hair weighed down by the rain adding onto the image. "Literal and proverbial. Being consumed by it wasn't an option, much less fighting against it. You wouldn't have it any other way. Nor the others."

_"You mustn't degrade yourself that way!"_

Riza felt a melancholy smile. "No, we wouldn't have."

They stayed there for some time, listening the sound of rain falling.

For once, he was glad for the wet weather.

* * *

"OW! Not so hard!" Roy whined when Riza tugged at the humerus just before he let out a sneeze.

"That is what happens when you don't bring a proper umbrella, sir," she chided him, stretching his wing to loosen it up. Even though it was a manifestation of his inner darkness, the flaming limb still had physical attributes, namely cramps being the end result of holding his wing in one position for too long.

"The Flame Alchemist getting a cold." A devilish smirk on Olivier's face as she passed by his room. "How ironic, Mustang. It would be such a shame to loose an asset like you. There are better ways to die from than from a measly cold."

A heated glare that lost its impact when he sneezed again and let out another yelp when Riza calmly bent his wing in a different direction. Safely in the hallway and out of frying sight, Ed was laughing himself silly as Al simply shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan, it's considered to be a bit romantic if a guy and a girl are sharing an umbrella, more so if they're going out.
> 
> _Umbra_ is the root word for "umbrella", Latin for "shade" or "shadow".


End file.
